


Unnatural Firestorm

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: The Craft (1996), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Earth, Elemental Magic, F/F, Fire, Gift Exchange, Love Potion/Spell, Minor Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Minor Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley, Minor Sam Giddings/Josh Washington, References to Drugs, Rituals, Swearing, Unrequited Love, Water, Wicca, Witchcraft, air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: During a coven meet at the Washington Lodge, Emily deliberates the unthinkable when drawn to Jessica.A love spell. To cast or not to cast.*Written for Three Day Rental: Day 1.*
Relationships: Emily Davis/Jessica Riley (Until Dawn)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Three Day Rental: A Horror Themed Flash Exchange Round 1





	Unnatural Firestorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/gifts).



“When the boys are away, the girls will play.”

That had always been their mantra when they got some alone time at the Washington Lodge. Whether it was a booze run, a guy’s night in at another part of the getaway shack, the four witches made good use of that time together.

In the sanctuary of the Library, awash in the gentle glow of candlelight, a collection of crystals glistened in the dark light. Each teenager took a direction in the circle, embracing their chosen element with perfect love and perfect trust.

_ ‘Or something like that…’ _

The thought of Emily David, 4.0 GPA Queen, getting all cosy with her “girlfriends” felt like something straight out a trashy chick flick, but life worked in mysterious ways.

A lesson the Goddess bestowed on her time and time again, including the real reason why she kept coming to these stupid coven meets.

“You almost done setting up the incense, Jess?”

“Don’t you know it, Sam. But there’s a better way to celebrate air, you know.”

With exaggerated emphasis, Jessica playful held one of the long incense sticks near her lips, pillowing clouds of smoke whirling in the air. Ashley giggled, catching on quickly, while Sam snorted, pouring grains of sand into a bowl.

Emily rolled her eyes, but her tight little smile betrayed her. “You always were an air head…”

Jessica stuck her tongue out, and winked. “Isn’t that what you love about me, Em?”

Crimson crept upon Emily’s cheeks, but her rose tongue was still sharp. “Whatever, bitch. Let’s get on with it already.”

And so they continued their ritual, preparing to honour the Elements. Emily scanned the circle, watching carefully as each witch worked their magic.

To the North sat Sam, lowering a bowl of salt. She had always been the grounded one, a strong-willed source of strength. It was little surprise that she had naturally taken to being the Earth Witch of their little coven.

Emily smirked. Little Miss Mother Nature, Lady of the Squirrels, and Vegan virtuoso. Even Sam’s hazel eyes reflected the brown and green of the supportive and stable earth beneath their feet.

The High Priestess of their little sorority.  _ Leader. _

A crack of envy, green as the earth, always found it’s way buried inside Emily’s chest, but she tried to suppress it.

A green candle burned beside Sam, and Emily wondered if it were a spell for money, employment… fertility? Guess her and Josh really were serious, after all.

Her attention then turned to Ashley, who kept her eyes closed. She always did that, as if fearing being seen at her most vulnerable. Emily snorted, knowing exactly how bitchy the little wallflower could be underneath.

It was  _ almost _ admirable when she stood up to her.

_ Almost _ .

Ashley was the Water Witch, the element that existence itself could not live without. She offered a bowl of water, decorated with seashells, in honour of the healing and cleansing power of her element.

To the West, blue candles purified the circle, encouraging self reflection and psychic dreams. If not for her hands clasped together, whispering to a small crystal in her hands, Emily might have assumed she had fallen asleep.

Then again, Ashley was the dreamy one, closest to the psychic realm with dreams that offered insight, warnings of future dangers.  _ ‘You can never be too careful,’ _ Ashley often said.

_ ‘Where’s the fun in that?’ _ Emily often replied back.

Water was also the element of emotions and love, something that sweet little Ashley clung to dearly. Almost as much as her sensitive little Chris, who she took  _ forever _ to confess to.

Lastely, Emily gazed East. Sunshine yellow candles illuminated her mischievous smile, her hand casting incense in their circle with star shaped movements.

To Emily, Jessica was always the ever-present Air, all around her, and yet impossible to truly see. She was the chirping birds, the gentle breeze, and the social butterfly drifting in the air.

But in an instant, Jessica was also a turbulent storm, wreaking havoc on everything in Emily’s life.

And it was always from Jessica that her own element came to life. Heat flooded inside her, rekindling light and keeping the darkness at bay. Her stomach crackling and popping like embers. 

Bringing everything full circle to the South, Emily clutched her athame tightly, black nails shining in the candlelight. She felt the desire surging inside her, to create something beautiful, to embrace that she had long denied.

That she had given up Mike for, only for Jessica to run into his arms soon after, leaving Emily heartbroken and pining.

_ Pathetic _ .

Beside her red candles, she imagined scorching fires, her own want for Emily like molten lava in her veins. 

As Sam began the proceedings, encouraging each Witch to channel their wishes into the circle, Emily lifted one of her red candles, the colour of hot passion and love.

No one would know if she cast it, but it went against the Rule of Three - that anything sent into the universe, good or bad, would return three fold. Aside from being one of the few spells forbidden in their coven, love spells infringed upon another’s will, another big no no in the rule book.

Emily’s fingers dig into the candle, leaving blood like smears on her black nails. She went through the motions as always -  _ ‘I’m better than her. I’m a bad girl, but not a Bad Girl. I can do better. I don’t need crappy spells to convince someone I’m hot. _ ’

And always, that stab of guilt at the sight of those beautiful eyes.  _ ‘She doesn’t deserve this.’ _

But one thing she learned since delving into spellcasting was the magical allure was a slippery slope. Knowing that every little thing was attainable with the flick of a wrist and a few feel good words was… enticing.

Beside her, Jessica was so close, but seemed an eternity away, like an impending hurricane. A terrifyingly beautiful disaster that encouraged Emily - with her last breath - to just do it.

Her hands trembled, a fevered spell on the edge of existence.

Then Jessica glanced southward.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Three Day Rental: Round 1 for Coffin Liqueur. Chose the prompt Until a Dawn and The Craft because I love that game and I have a super guilty pleasure for that movie. 💖
> 
> I’m a Pagan, so I had a lot of fun writing this, trying to bring some of my own ritual and elemental knowledge into it. I drew from The Craft plot points that deal with a sisterhood as well as the subject of love spells. Emily seemed fitting as someone who is in love with Jessica, but watched her hook up with an Ex.
> 
> Writing the elements was my favourite here, picking each girl to be associated with one for the ritual, so I hope I chose well. As the story is kind of from Emily’s perspective, she can be quite... harsh? So I hope that’s not too off putting.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. ❤️💛


End file.
